


Tales Before Time

by WhiteWolfLegend



Series: Of Frost and Spring [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble to full chapters, M/M, Pooka!Jack, Requests are taken, Side stories of Mysterious Ways of Nature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfLegend/pseuds/WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where stories of before Jack was chosen to be a Guardian in Mysterious Ways of Nature take place. So anything from young Pooka!Jack to being chosen. And don't forget the other  Guardians and Spirits!</p><p>Requests can be made! </p><p>WIP </p><p>Companion piece for Mysterious Ways of Nature</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my Mysterious Ways of Nature Fans! This is the story where I will be doing recommendations and mini arcs from the story of before human/Human/after death and before the movies. As well as alternative endings and what not, so if you want to see something request! It will be anywhere between a drabble chapter and a normal 1k+ ch from any of your favourite characters!

**3 rd POV**

Jack clutched at his chest painfully as another body passed through his. It was a bitter cold feeling even to him that left you painfully numb inside, why couldn’t anyone see him? Hear his pleas to be seen?

He had left the small village near his lake once but returned shortly, something nagging him deep down that he couldn’t leave; that the village or lake was his home and he had unfinished business to attend to.

“Why does this place draw to me so? What business unfinished keeps me here?” He asked roughly up at the moon, only to sigh sharply as he got no response. But he would not give up, Jack Frost wasn’t one to do so and he wasn’t going to start now; he will ask again tomorrow.

At the sound of crying Jack made his way to the lake to see a small girl in the arms of a man and woman. All had tears in their eyes as they lay flowers on the frozen lakes edge.

“You were taken too soon, you have suffered many of things in your life by god and now when you find happiness he cruelly rips you away from it.” The woman sobbed into her hands, her shoulders shaking his soft dusting of snow off her shoulders and hair.

“It was my entire fault…” The little girl whispered with a sniffle as she looked down at the lake, if the woman’s cries struck Jack, the girls sobs tore through him and made him breathless.

“Hey... Hey now, its okay… Wh-Wh-Whatever you think did wasn’t your fault!” Jack tried to reassure, his hand falling through both the girls and man’s arm making them shiver.

“No Pippa, my sweet child. Do not fret, Jack would never blame you for it.” The man tried to sooth only for the girl to burst out into tears more. Jack ignoring his name of the boy they spoke of moved back onto the ice so his chill wouldn’t harm them.

The girl- _Pippa_ shook her head and begged to be put down. “I ran out on the ice early before Jack could check it… He fell through the thin ice because of it.” She whispered sadly and it tore at Jack’s heart.

It didn’t take him more than a second to figure out that her brother fell into the depths of his pond because of thin ice. With a disgruntled frown he slammed the butt of his staff onto the ice and watched the ice harden as his frost swirled across it.

“Calla-Lilly, my darling daughter. Jack would not want to see you this way; he made it his life’s mission since the day he laid eyes on you to make sure you were happy and safe as an older brother would.” The woman crooned softly while lifting the girl into her arms.

The name caused Jack to gasp and clutch his head in pain, his brows pulling together as he shook his head clear of the fog.

“Can we tell him now?” Pippa whispered softly as she stared out into the illuminated pond.

“Yes my sweet girl.” Thomas whispered softly before bowing his head.

“We are gathered here today to remember Jack Overland, an adopted son to Helene and Thomas Overland and loving brother to Pippa Calla-Lilly Overland. We stand here before the lake our brave Jack sacrificed his life for that of his sisters.” Thomas started.

Helene holding back the sobs stepped to her husband’s side. “We are not here as a means of goodbye but in a way of saying that we will see him soon. He will be missed and when our time comes to reach the heavens we hope to see him there and happy.”

Pippa who stayed silent through the speech looked up at the sky and back towards the lake, “I will always believe in you Jack. I love you.” She whispered into the silent night before Thomas turned with Helene and began to walk back home.

Jack watched them leave as he let tears spill from his eyes, he felt blessed in a way to be a witness to the ceremony and he was truly honoured to hear the declaration of the little girl. Her Jack was truly lucky to have someone so pure love and believe in him.

And yet somewhere deep down, he was sure she was speaking to him.

 


	2. Six Arm Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so this thought came to me, what if Jack ate chocolate when he was alone?

**Chapter 2 - Six Arm Chocolate**

**3 rd POV**

The first he had heard about it was by whispering women, their heads bowed together as they talked about the commodity. It had peaked Jack’s interest especially when he overheard it, chocolate. Someone had taken cocoa powder and had made it into a delicious milky treat.

 _Chocolate?_ Jack had heard that word before but it hadn’t peeked his interest till now. With a concentrated frown Jack took off and began to fly about country till he had found the source of the gossip he heard. It was a small store full of treats and in the window sat a little pile of milky brown squares.

Jack waited till someone exited before slipping in through the closing door; he didn’t want the good people to believe there were demons in the store and condemn it. As he came to a stop in front of the treats only to frown down at them in disappointment, to him they didn’t look fascinating; they just looked like brown slim squares.

Glancing over his shoulder he quickly snatched one of the smaller one and quickly hid it in his clothing before flying out through the opening door, laughing as the man cursed in German at the cold.

As he flew towards Antarctica he spread his flurries, creating snow days for the children to enjoy. He had a feeling that he needed to be in a remote place when he consumed the little piece of chocolate he had, it wasn’t because of worry at being seen but his instincts screamed violence of shock.

As soon as Jack’s feet touched the snow his shirts were removed and he was staring intently at the little brown square in his hand, his staff lay nearby nestled neatly on his discarded cloths. With a shrug that meant ‘what harm could it do?’ he placed the object in his mouth. The first thing he tasted was the richness of it all, sweet and yet it was creamy before his body exploded in pain causing him to stumble over and groan.

Gasping breathes escaped his chest, frost swirling around him before his body arched back as a scream tore from his lips; hands clawing at his sides. He could feel his body contort and stretch before curling in on itself once more.

The wind howled furiously around him for signs of attack of its rider, swirling the snow violently and forming the light fall into a violent blizzard to match its worried rage and Jack’s pain.

It felt like hours until finally the pain stopped and Jack was able to move once more. The first thing he realised as he looked down was the fact he was taller, then it was his arms. Jack rubbed his eyes and blinked several times as he looked down at his six hands; his breath beginning to come out in short gasps. His hands and arms had frost and ice curling up around them forming intricate patterns of shades of blue to form some form of bracers. They were filed with magic and were unbreakable; they stopped at the elbow while a spike of ice jutted out a few inches more.

“Okay… don’t panic…” Jack muttered as he stared at the markings on his top main arms’ shoulders and the grey on his chest. The markings or tattoos on his upper arms near his shoulders were snowflakes, a design he was sure he only dreamed of and the mark on his chest was barely visible, he could only make out three points so far.

Breathing deeply through his nose and out his mouth Jack managed to calm down, though the calm was gone the second he laid eyes on his staff. Though it couldn’t be classified as a staff as there was ice forming around the hook in a scythe, even from here Jack knew that the blade of the blue and white eyes glinting in the light was razor sharp.

To make matters worse as he took a step his feet landed on something smooth causing them to clatter. Jack closed his eyes and praying for just some form of ice only to yelp and jerk back as four sword like daggers made of ice and snow lay at his feet where his hands had slammed down to push himself up off the ground.

 

As the world around him blurred and his body began to sway, Jack swore to never eat chocolate ever again as it resulted in odd body transformations and a serious yearning for battle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted this to be funny but it didn’t turn out that way. I’m so going with the Chocolate and Pooka thing…  
> E


	3. Sound Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well here is some baby Jack and Momma! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Phlox’s ears twitched as she heard a sniffle, her head swinging around from the plants she was tending to her kit. His eyes wide and sad as he slowly hopped his way over on three paws with a little whimper, his white fur a dusty brown and messed.

"Oh my little hellebores, what happened?" She gasped out while racing to his side and lifting him into her arms. She noted that she wouldn't be able to do it soon; she was barely able to fit in them now.

"I wanted to play with others; they wouldn't let me because I'm small. They pushed me and I... And I fell in a thicket!" he cried holding up his injured paw that had thorns in it. Phlox nudged her nose against her son’s hair and snuffled as she carried him into the burrow, she would be speaking to her mate about finding out whose children had harmed hers.

She carefully placed him on the bench and began to gather the supplies to bandage the wound. Her ears and whiskers twitching in her rage as she pushed out her magic senses, stopping when she felt the hope in her little boy shrink.

"Oh my little kit, don't lose hope." She crooned softly while stopping before her son.

Hellebores looked up into the deep blue and powder purple of his dam's eyes, "I won't grow, no one will play with me an-and I won't have any friends!" He cried out.

Phlox quickly gathered her son in her arms and snuffled the top of his head to calm him as she hummed the lullaby she sung to him every night. Her heart was breaking to see her overly joyous boy crying and so hopeless.

“Hellebores Jack, I want to tell you something okay? Shh now, it will be alright.” Phlox told him as she pulled back to look in his eyes, they were a brilliant blue a perfect blend of hers and her mates.

“Now, I know you are small now my little kit but your Da was short at your age too.” She whispered to him, smiling when her sons face morphed into shock and disbelief. She felt his hope rise once more and couldn’t help but smile wider.

“Really? But Da is huge! He’s bigger than the other adult’s!” Hellebores yelled excitedly, if his Da was tall now and was his size at his age then he would be that big too!

“Yes my sweet kit, you will be close to his size when you reach of age. You’ll be reaching your growth spurt soon and you will finally get your beautiful clan markings.” She cooed, ruffling the fuzz between his ears. Tecomanthe nor she could understand how or where he got the fluff, but Phlox was secretly glad; she loved to run her hands through it at night and when he was a baby.

“I can’t wait! I’ll grow and then I can be a warrior like Da!” He happily cheered out causing Phlox to laugh at his joyous chattering.

“We’ll see Hellebores; I think a nice safe hobby would be you like gardening.” She chuckled causing him to scrunch his nose.

“But Dam I want to be a warrior like Da! He told me he would even teach me how to fight with a bo staff like his!” Jack whined causing her to shake her head, boys will be boys.

Chuckling again she lifted him off the bench and placed him back on the ground. “Okay my little warrior, go on and play.” She told him, nudging him to go back outside.

“Okay!” Jack said before hopping towards the door, stopping when his dam called him.

“And Hellebore?” Phlox called.

Looking over his shoulder Jack cocked his head to the side, ears twitching in waiting for her words. “Yes Dam?”

“Remember Hellebore; _always have hope, for without hope we have nothing to hope for._ Don’t let bullies _destroy that hope, now go, be back by supper.” She told him, the motto of her whole race were sound words; they were the keepers of hope._

 


	4. Memorial of Sandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is after Chapter 26 in MWoN and before 27...

Jack moved out of the workshop while the guardians got everything ready for the memorial of Sandy. He just couldn’t do it with them, he couldn’t _\- just couldn’t._ They also wouldn’t be able to stand his power that his emotions create; he was barely holding it in now.

The wind swirled around him as he slowly walked across the snow, sending swirling frost patterns across the uneven snow. When he knew he was a safe distance away from the workshop he dropped to his knees, this staff falling to his side while his hands slammed into the ground. A cry escaping his lips as he released his emotions, snow and hail fell around him, swirling as the wind tried to comfort him the only way it knew how.

He didn’t want comfort though, he wanted Sandy; Man of Sand. It was his fault, he should have woken the guardians or stayed with them not chasing after the nightmare and calling him to help. No, it wasn’t your fault; he could hear Sandy tell him in his mind. With a deep sigh he began to take deep breaths and settle his grief before standing.

Closing his eyes he kicked his staff back into his hands and grasped tightly, letting the wind sway him softly. A tune echoing in his mind, one that was harmonized by single tunes and fluctuations blended together. He couldn’t remember where he had heard the beautiful music, nor does he mind not knowing.

He felt his body move, spinning, twirling to a song that only he could hear. His staff swirling around him in his hand fluidly, he could feel his power seep out and build up as he created his own memorial to Sandy. He let his emotions flow out with each move he did, centring himself once more and letting his memories take over.

 _From the river to the sea,  
_ _From the mountains to the plain  
_ _You can hear the wind whispering their name_

_He could hear the water rush beneath his feet of the ice and the wind whispering in his ear, Sandy stood by his side as they watched the meteor shower. Sandy had asked Jack himself to be there with him seeing his brother’s race across the sky._

_From the songs of the Autumn’s tribe._  
 _To the beats of the Summer clan’s drums_  
 _With the aid of Winters coldness_  
 _And the Spring clans endless hope  
_ _You will remember them_

_Jack laughed as he and Sandy raced across the continent, dream sand and snow intertwining together to bring sweet dreams and light snow. Sandy had wanted to accompany Jack bringing winter at the end of autumn and to hear the song of autumn one last time for that year._

_For our loss are still with us_  
 _Their spirit with ours,  
_ _We will always treasure them_

Jack stopped his eyes popping open as he came to a stop, his chest heaving bringing small swirls of frost with each breath. Before him stood an ice statute of Sandy resting on his dream cloud, a soft serene smile on his face. Frost symbols and patterns curled up the pillar the statute at on and curled around the front into Sandy’s name.

A sad sigh escaped his lips before looking up at the moon, “I will always believe.” He whispered before turning away and heading back into the workshop, missing the way the moon beam shone down on the statue; lighting it from within.

 


	5. Story Time

A crack of thunder lit the sky causing Pippa to jolt awake from her dreams with a whimper. Her wide brown eyes scanning the darkened room, with another clap of electricity in the air she jolted from her bed and made her way to Jack, only he could protect her.

Jack woke to something poking him in the face, blinking open his eyes he looked around blearily to see his frightened sister. He could hear the raging storm outside, rocking the small home with the wind.

"Jack, I'm scared…" Pippa whimpered as another flash of light and a crack of thunder filled the small room.

"Shh my Calla-Lily, it's just a storm." Jack cooed as he pulled her into his warm embrace. He smiled softly as she curled closer to him and clung to his shirt.

"Tell me story?" She begged with a sniffle causing Jack to laugh. He always told the best stories.

"What story do you want to hear?" He asked her knowing full well what story she wanted to hear, it was always the same story.

"The one of the rabbits, tell me of your home!" She asked with a happy smile causing Jack to laugh. She was the only one who knew the truth, the only one who he could trust to tell his secret.

"There was once a great race of Pooka’s; they were mighty warriors of their time. There were the four great rulers of the Pooka home world that each ruled a season. There was the mighty Bearberry Thatch of the summer tribe with gold fur that shone like the sun. Queen Blackhaw Bunnymund of spring with mighty swords and beautiful silver fur and flower designs. Then there is the warrior Felonwood of Autumn, his fur the colour of the setting sun and last…" Jack paused as he looked down at his sleeping sister, but continued anyway.

“Last there was Tecomanthe, the mighty winter Pooka chief. He was the colour of pure white snow and the markings of pale blue snowflakes. He was the bravest of them all, the mightiest of them all and he was my father; my hero.” He whispered, smiling down at Pippa and brushing the hair from his face.

“One day a war broke lose, led by the mighty warrior of the golden age who had been corrupted by fear. He the once mighty general could not fight his fears and had waged a war on all those that wouldn’t submit to him. The mighty rulers joined together and fought the nightmare king, the war waged for years until only one lone Pooka was left…” Jack trailed off as he drifted to sleep, letting the sweet dreams of his home fill him. 


	6. Calla-Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter was with Pippa and thought I would write some Calla-Lily/Jack time.

Hellebores crouched in the snow, his eyes scanning for the familiar pale grey tuft of Calla-Lily. He had already found Winterberry and Sorrel, his younger brother and sister. Calla-Lily was the slightly older of the kits and was just like him. He didn’t know whether to be proud his sister had a mind like his own or if he should be wary.

The sound of crunching snow caused his ears to twitch, she was close. She may be good at hiding but he was a trained warrior and the best tracker of his class, his senses were much greater than an average Pooka like his father. At the sound of another crunch, Hellebore shot from the mound he hid in and wrapped his arms around his sister before rolling down the hill. Her screams turning into laughter as she realised it was her brother.

“Hellebore Jack! You frightened me!” She squealed as they tumbled to a stop. Jack laughed as he began to tickle his sister, her feet kicking out as she tried to squirm away. “NO FAIR!”

“RAWR I AM THE TICKLE MONSTER!” He growled out before tickling her once again, causing her to squeal and break into more peals of laughter.

“FEAR NOT FAIR MAIDEN! I WILL SAVE YOU!” The voice of their father echoed across their home causing Calla-Lily to cry out in glee as he bound over and tackled his son, holding him down while his sister got to return the favour.

“Oh no! The tickle monster is down!” Hellebore laughed out before twisting in his father’s grip and lifting up Calla-Lily. “Princess Calla-Lily has vanquished the foe with the aid of King Tecomanthe!” He laughed as he spun her around before placing her back on her paws.

“Okay, enough playing you three. Calla-Lily, you go wash up with the others young lady.” Phlox instructed from the doorway, a soft smile on her face as she held the door open.

“Ah my mate, you spoil all the fun.” Tecomanthe laughed as he pulled her into a hug and chinned her head. Hellebore stood watching with a fond smile, hoping one day that he would find his mate and have the same love his parents shared.

“I do remember you saying that to me not long ago, now supper is finished. Both you my fair king and the tickle monster need to clean before I even allow you to eat. No hurry!” she laughed as she swatted them both in side. Tecomanthe and Hellebore shoving each other to get to the washroom first on their way causing her to shake her head at her child of a mate and her child. 


	7. The Warren: (alternative scene)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheeijan gave me this idea and this would be what would have happened if I wanted to reveal everything if Jack ate the chocolate.

"CHOCOLATE!" Sophie squealed as she ran towards a stone bench with the chocolate eggs. Aster hopping behind her with a smile, he loved to see the happiness on the children's faces when they ate his chocolate.

Jack flew down and landed balanced on his staff, his nose scrunching slightly at the sweets as he watched Bunny hand Sophie one and smiled as she gobbled it up.

"Aster! That's chocolate, it'll rot her teeth!" Tooth cried as she stopped by his side. North laughed and pulled Tooth back enough so she wasn't nose to nose with the Pooka.

"One won't hurt, try one." Aster laughed as he handed her a milk chocolate one and North a peppermint flavoured one. She eyed it warily before popping it into her mouth and sighing at the taste, she would have to floss and brush later but she would enjoy the treat.

"Here," Aster grunted, shoving a bit of chocolate in front of Jack's face causing him to stumble back and falling off his staff. He landed on the ground with a grunt, scowling as Aster let out a laugh still holding the chocolate.

"No thanks," Jack replied, he was not going to eat another bit of chocolate. He hasn't since the late 1800's after the incident in Antarctica and he swore to never eat one again.

Aster frowned before looking down at the sweet in his hands, it was one of the best one he had made so far and was a little confused as to why Jack wouldn't take it. "Why not, there's'nothing wrong with it, if that's what ya are sayin'." He reassured, holding out the sweet once more.

(Changed scene)

Jack looked at it warily before shrugging and removing his hoodie, he didn’t want to wreck it if he had the same reaction to the chocolate like last time.

“What’re you doin’ Frostbite, there’s a lil ankle-biter here.” Aster spluttered as he covered the giggling child’s eyes. North covered Tooth’s as she began to swoon.

“I don’t want to wreck my hoodie, it’s the only one I have.” He said shrugging before taking the chocolate from Bunny. “The first time I ate chocolate I had a weird reaction.” Jack said with a shrug as he saw the others give him an incredulous look.

Smiling nervously at them he moved backwards a safe distance once he laid his staff on the table and popped the candy in his mouth. Unlike last time this had a caramel flavour but he could still taste the coco as the flavour exploded in his mouth. He let out a grunt as he toppled over, landing on his knees and hands.

Tooth gasped, “What was in that candy?” She asked Aster who was staring at Jack with wide eyes.

“It was just normal caramel chocolate.” He breathed back as he watched Jack raise his hands and slam them on the ground, frost bursting out under his palms before throwing his head back and screaming.

“Sweet candy and Easter eggs,” Aster blurted out remembering in the last second that he held a child in his arms as he watched Jack’s body morph.

“moi deti!” North gasped out as he watched Jack slam six arms on the ground, the frost blooming out and forming into four blades before crawling up his arms into bracers and across his chest in a vest of ice armour.

“Jack?” Aster called as he handed Sophie to Tooth and carefully hopped over to the heavily breathing Jack. His eyes widening as the familiar tribal markings of the Winter Clan spanned across his armour and skin. Aster stared in disbelief, Jack couldn't be a pooka? But what esle explained the reaction to the chocolate and explain the Winter Clan's markings on his flesh?

Jack hearing his name looked up and gave a tired smile. “I told you I had a weird reaction to chocolate.” 


	8. Corruption of Kozmotis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is what popped into my head.

Fierce growls and snarls could be heard from behind the enchanted walls. Screams and cries of many that had become insane and corrupted. Beasts of all kinds and shapes, things that were considered evil and what parents called monsters were locked in the prison.

Thousands' of dark souls… thousands that wished to be let free of their confinement and to rule the stars once again; to corrupt more innocents.

One man took the task of guarding the prison, one man in brilliant shining golden armour with a mighty sword blessed upon him for his courage, his sacrifices to protect the constellations and beyond. Kozmotis Pitchiner was the General who fought with fierce precision and won every battle he fought in.

He stood stoic as he did the best he could to ignore the screaming and the trickery the shadows – _Fearlings –_ created to trick him into believing. He had stood here for so long and he was tired but he would prevail. He would stand guard for his daughter, the only being he truly cared about, to keep her safe.

“Oh my little Sera…” Kozmotis whispered as he stared down at the image of his daughter in the locket she gave him. His heart longed to see her face, to hear her sweet voice once more but he could not leave this place in fear of something going terribly wrong.

“ _Daddy…”_ Fear clenched his heart at the whimper of fear, his eyes flashing to the mighty doors that kept the monsters locked inside.

_No, no, it wasn’t Sera… She is safe… she would be a young woma…._

“ _DADDY! It’s dark daddy…”_ The voice cried out causing Pitch to take a step forward towards the door, his mind screaming at him that it was a trick, another trick. But he longed for his daughter; his little girl was trapped in the darkness.

“No… No! I will not fall for your trickery!” He yelled while clutching his head, trying to ignore the sound of his daughter crying.

“ _Daddy I’m scared! Their scaring me daddy!”_ the voice whimpered again causing Kozmotis to scream and draw his sword before charging towards the door.

He slashed at the wood and metal with fierce determination, the sound of his daughters cries filling his mind making him strike quicker and more frantic. He could hear her voice telling him he was close, just a little more and when the large chunk of wood and metal fell he let out a laugh of relief before horror dawned on him as the black shadow began to seep out of the crack.

The fearling let out a cackle before it and many others swarmed Kozmotis, swirling around him as it began to force its way into his body; breaking his mind and driving him insane. His screams echoed through the land and the dark halls of the prison as the monsters escaped while others stayed to corrupt.

A dark laugh replaced the screams as the fearlings disappeared, leaving Kozmotis shaking on the ground. The once golden armour was now gone and in its place was a blackened robe, his golden brown hair and tanned skin was now the darkest shade of black and greys.

“Oh! Ahahaha!” He laughed as he stood, his legs shaking as he tried to regain his balance.  

No more was the mighty Kozmotis Pitchiner, in his place was now the more insane and corrupted Pitch Black. 


	9. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I came out with when I was listening to Colour of the Wind from the Pocahontas movie and then the Misty Mountains from the Hobbit. 
> 
> The Poem - Misty Mountains like tune

Aster’s chest heaved as he stared around at the barren earth. What once was green and vibrant with colours was now covered in black chars and roaring fires. Agonizing pain rippled through him as he felt one by one of his kind begin to fade.

What once was a brilliant song of all clans: the beating drums and music flowers of the spring clans, the rustling leaves and flutes of the  autumn clans, summer clans harp symphony to the winter tribes clinking ice and fife tune was now gone. Only his song remained, but he couldn’t give up hope. He couldn’t give up hope that there could be someone still alive.

“Oh god…” Aster choked out as he tore his shredded robes from him. He and his Da were on their way to the Season Meeting when the Fearlings and nightmares struck unannounced. Kozmotis’s laughter echoing over the screams of his home, they had barely gotten their weapons before the Fearlings began to strike them.

“NO!” He screamed as he pushed himself towards where he knew his Dam was last. He knew that all the people in Bunnymund Village were gone, he was there when the fire began and where the Fearlings took out the unsuspecting Pooka’s.

His feet beat against the ground in a way that seemed to echo the beat of his heart and the drums that were heard on the wind pushing in forward. He could see the ground becoming darker and muddier as he passed Pooka’s of all season and slain fearlings. So many were gone, so many heart songs snuffed from the great song.

“DAM!” Aster cried as he bound over the last hill, his eyes landing on the burning warren of the seasons before landing on the familiar colourings of his Dam’s armour.

His heart’s beat was loud in his ears as he rushed over to his Dam, pulling her into his arms. Her jasper and emerald eyes wide and unseeing as blood coated her fur. Aster sobbed as he rocked his Dam back and forth, letting the grief flow. He will let his agony show for this, he will cry for his family, for his race and then he will never shed a tear again.

He will search for others, burring who he found and then leaving his home of Gallifrey to find another. He could feel the hope, the one that burned in the middle of his planets core begin to dwindle; he would do everything and anything to protect it. Hide it away and then he will take revenge on S’motis for all he had done.

“I’m sorry Dam,” he choked out before grabbing his mother’s weapons and holstering them in Felonwood’s discarded bandolier, the worn leather sitting comfortingly on his fur. If he could do one thing, one thing it would to be wearing the Tribe’s leaders markings in battle, he would honour them this way.

With a steely resolve Aster stood and lifted his dam with him, carefully walking to the Blackhaw tree that represented his mother and placed her carefully in its roots. Closing his eyes he tapped his foot softly once and watched as the roots rise and covers his Dam in a coffin.

_From the river to the sea,_  
 _From the mountains to the plain_  
 _You can hear the wind whispering their name_

_From the songs of the Autumn’s tribe._  
To the beats of the Summer clan’s drums  
 _With the aid of Winters coldness_  
 _And the Spring clans endless hope_  
 _You will remember them_

_For our loss are still with us_  
 _Their spirit with ours,_  
 _We will always treasure them_

With the last line of the mourning song, Aster turned away and began to move the leaders of the tribes to their own marking plants and did the same thing, only stopping to remove the bracers from Bearberry Thatch; the summer tribes leader. The only one he couldn’t find was the Winter Tribes chief.

With a shake of his head and one last look over the area Aster left, burying those he came across in search for any live Pooka. He will search the whole planet if he had to, he just had to hold out hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this had feels. If it did, I'm sorry.


	10. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this was requested by both majestic. beauty. sealed .in. ice and Dragon. So I hope this was what you were looking for!

**Chapter 10 - First Meeting**

**3** **rd** **POV**

Aster was frankly quite bored, he had been told to accompany his Dam instead of his Da this year to the annual meeting of the seasons. A political garb of the usual things that held no interest, crimes –though far and few in between-, what Pooka would be sent where to help a planet strive and thrive. Then the feast and stories would begin of the epic battles of the nightmares, it was something he hated.

Oh, Aster loved the stories but he hated standing there when he could be out and doing something productive. There were still colonies and nests of families that are in need of aid, their own burrows failing in the time of mourning the fallen warriors in the wars of the golden age. But they were and still are thankful for Kozmotis and his leadership in helping capture and imprison the Fearlings, Dream Pirates and so on.

"Evergreen, my you have grown. You look much like your father, I am sure Armeniacum is proud." Sulphureum Thatch cooed as she stood by her mate's side, her pale yellow and brown fur glowing in the sun.

Blackhaw smiled and nodded, "Yes, as am I. Aster is fast becoming a mighty warrior and will soon be joining the Pookan Rangers." Aster looked down and away from his mother's boasting causing some to chuckle.

"My boy what wonderful news, the Rangers are a fine batch, no matter what season or style you choose!" Felonwood smiled, patting Aster on the back.

Aster smiled, "I'll be training in Bunnymund like Da and Queen Bunnymund."

"So the rumors are true Blackhaw! My son will be joining the rangers too, he's breaking tradition." Tecomanthe chuckled as he bound his way to the others, Phlox not that far behind him.

"Oh? Is he not going to the mountains like you did Teco?" Blackhaw asked amused and slightly surprised, it was an unspoken tradition that Kits when wanting to join the rangers they would go to the ones their parents went.

Phlox looked at her mate fondly before shaking her head, "No, Hellebore will be joining Bearberry's Core."

The others including Aster stared at her stunned, a winter Pooka willing to face the heats of summer for a period of five years was unheard of and very rare.

"That is brilliant! I expect mighty things from him then! Speeking of which, where is Hellebore? I thought for his first year too be allowed to come he would be all for it." Bearberry asked causing Tecomanthe to shake his head fondly.

"That boy is off who knows where. He bound out of the house and said he would be close to here but he would not join us, something more important. Now, shall we get this meeting started?" He asked with a smile, the others nodded and began to make their way towards the hall. Aster sighed as he began to follow only stopping when his Dam shook her head.

"Evergreen, why don't you go and look around. Go have some fun for once." She chuckled, a twinkle in her eyes. Aster smiled at his Dam in relief before bounding off towards the forest area that was a mix of all four seasons. He had been able to come to these meetings for a year almost and had always wanted to visit the way the magic flowed in the forest; he wanted to explore them before he gave it all up and became a warrior.

The first thing he noticed was the trees; they were scattered mixes of elements. Spring trees had veins and flowers growing over them or bared fruit of all kinds. The summer ones were golden and seemed to illuminate while the autumn ones were orange and red with falling leaves, but it was the winter ones he found amazing. Trees that seemed to be spun ice, he could feel the magic keeping them alive as they swayed to the breeze.

At the sound of laughter Aster's ears perked up, his body tensing automatically by being taken off guard before relaxing. Cautiously he slowly began to bound towards the laughter, he didn't know who else was out here as not many people were allowed into the seasonal forest.

The laughter stopped as he bound over a small hill causing Aster to freeze as cold air whirled around him softly. There was no one there but he could have sworn that someone was laughing.

"Hey there." A voice chirps excitedly causing Aster to jump and stumble in surprise. "Whoa, are you okay? I didn't mean to frighten you."

Hellebore stared down at the stunned Pooka in concern, he knew from the markings he was of spring decent. He was surprised to hear another Pooka bounding their way towards him as not many people came here, especially to his spot.

Aster stared up at the buck in slight awe; he had never seen fur a pure white as the snow in winter, not even the Winter Chief was as pure white snow. His markings were in white as well, it was truly astounding and rare. Shaking his head he took the outstretched paw before him, grunting as he was pulled off the ground.

"It's okay, I should have alerted myself. I was wandering the forest when I heard laughter, I was curious… Aster." He stated, holding out a paw for the other to shake.

"That's okay, my Da is in the court right now and I come here to play often. Nice to meet you Aster, I'm Jack." Hellebore laughed out as he saw the others eyes – such beautiful green eyes – widen at his nickname. "It's my middle name; my father has a sense of humour."

Aster smiles and shakes his head, "My Dam is in court too, Aster is my middle name, and I take after my Da."

"Well Aster, welcome to my special place! Do you feel up for a game?" Jack chuckled out as he hid his paws behind his back, using his hind leg to lift some snow into them.

Cocking his head to the side Aster frowned confused before shrugging, "sure wha…" he cut off spluttering as snow collided with his face.

"SNOWFIGHT!" Jack yelled before laughing. Aster chuckled before grabbing snow and prepared for battle, feeling light hearted for once. He was going to miss this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well? What did you think?
> 
> E


	11. Unknown Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this was requested by yuki100o, it's an alternative scene for Sandy's memorial where Jack sings the mourning song and Aster hears.

**Chapter 11 - Unknown Support**

**3** **rd** **POV**

Aster frowned as the others gathered for Sandy's memorial, he couldn't… he couldn't stay here and he didn't know why. Well he knew why but didn't understand. The brumby shouldn't be left alone to mourn a friend, probably one of his only friends for years.

"Aster what iz wrong old friend?" North asked concerned, quite like.

With a sigh Aster turned to look at the Cossack, "I just can't let him be alone, it ain't right that the larrikin is mourning by himself."

North looked down at his friend with a fond look before nodding, "da I agree, you go. Go keep him company old friend, it iz okay."

With a nod, Aster turned on his foot and left quickly and silently in search for Jack. Following his instincts to go outside, he hesitated as he opened the door at the cold but bound forward once more.

" _With the aid of Winters coldness_  
And the Spring clans endless hope  
You will remember them"

His body froze with a jerk as he heard the words of old in English whispered with the wind, so full of grief. It lurched at his chest, his heart pounded to the point he could barely hear. Shaking his head Aster pushed himself forward, coming to a stop as he saw Jack standing in front of an ice sculpture of Sandy, his back to him.

Many questions raced through his head like a violent storm, how did Jack know the poem? Did he learn it from his mate before they died? Was Jack the reason that they died?

 _Maybe… Maybe by some unknown reason that Jack may… no that's a silly thought, he's human._ Shaking the thoughts away Aster bowed his head, holding back the tears that wanted to spill.

 _"For our loss are still with us_  
Their spirit with ours,  
We will always treasure them."

He whispered the words in his mind along with Jack before turning and bounding his way back towards the workshop, he just… he couldn't be there right now. He was there for Jack, unknown by him but he was still there with the winter spirit in his time of mourning and still unknown to him Aster had mourned with him.

It made Aster feel slightly less guilty and full of relief, relief that he was there for the boy and it confused him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well this is what came out of the request!
> 
> E


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well okay, so I have just completed and posted my fage and now I need to switch my brain from Twilight to this!**

**3 rd POV**

Aster gasped as he fell forward, his paws clutching to the slightly barren ground with gasps as his body quivered with the agony he felt and the travelling from his home world to this one of unknown. He had travelled, walked between the worlds, in the space of time till he could walk no more.

“Why?” he cried out brokenly as he fell forward, his form wracking with cries as he questioned why he still lived, why was he spared?

With a few shuddering breaths he lifted his head and blinked, the land before him was almost bare and yet there was the feel of life in the planet, it was a new birth of life. He could help here; he could push the world into life like his kind has done before while he hid the last hope in the very core of the earth.

Nodding to himself, he began to dig his burrow. Hope still buried deep within that he wasn’t indeed the last Pooka. Maybe if he dug a burrow large enough while he moulded the earth so the life that it wished to grow would and maybe while he did so there may be some Pooka survivors from otherworld’s to seek refuge and then he will sleep. 

It took Aster years to form the earth into a sphere and help the plants bloom and grow, his heart sick with lonliness and homesickness. He evolved plants closer to those that are found on his homeworld to help but yet it was not the same, not as vibrent. 

**A/N: Ahh I know so short :(**


	13. North

**A/N: Well, I haven’t updated this for a while…**

* * *

 

**North**

North sat out upon his bedrooms balcony looking up at Manny with unease. How could his oldest friend let this happen?

“Tell me Manny, did you know that Jack was a Pooka?” He asked, hoping that his friend didn’t; that it was just something else.

“Did Ombric, did he along with Mother and Winter cause this pain to our Jack? To Aster?” He asked again, his hope fading as his friends light just twinkled on the soft snow; no reply to be heard.

“WHY!? Why did you do this to them? They were hurt, alone! And you took Jack’s memories, his form because you claim to protect him! ANSWER ME!” He yelled into the sky, his belly churning as he shook his fist angrily.

Sandy had explained everything to him and Tooth when Jack came back from Mother Nature’s abode. They were confused as to how chocolate affected the boy, why he was so angry when he left and returned. Only to find out that Jack was a Pooka, his form stolen by their elders to protect Jack and Aster.

North jerked his head away from the moon, an image of Aster’s pained face and voice of him feeling his mate die many years ago flashed into his mind.

“You do not deserve their forgiveness, Manny.” He whispered into the night before stepping back into his room and drawing the curtains close. A saddened sigh escaping his lips as he looks down into the crackling fire by the door, many thoughts running through his mind. 


	14. Nightmares of a Dreamer

**A/N: And here is SANDY!**

* * *

 

**Nightmares of a Dreamer**

Jack flew from the burrow, his mind buzzing with confusion as he let the urgent winds carry him to an unfamiliar place. He couldn’t stray from the path but he knew whatever the winds saw they needed him there and not at the burrow.

He travelled forward, his hand clenching his staff tightly as his eyes searched the seas below him looking for whatever the Wind needed for him to see, gasping slightly as small tendrils of gold flickered across the waters beneath him before dropping into the dark churning abyss.

“What the?” he asked, before looking in the direction the gold came from gasping as he saw the island before him, shimmering gold in the moonlight. A very familiar colour of gold in fact and as his mind connected the dots Jack pushed himself faster into the sand castle on the shore of the island.

“SANDY!” He yelled, his eyes scanning in the rooms looking for the little man of sand. Fear clutching deep within his soul that his friend was hurt or... _No Jack, he is okay!_

The sound of shifting sand called Jack to the room at the end, his eyes flicking around the grand room before landing on a sleeping Sandy, tossing and turning in his sleep with rabidly shifting sand above his head. Jack flew to his friend’s side and did the only thing he could think of, he stuck his hand into the cloud.

A bright light flashed before his eyes before he felt his body shifting in a way that was familiar and unfamiliar all at once before pain. He could feel pain and fear, his body ached with the sensation, the sensation of fear spreading throughout his body and magical core. It corrupted him and consumed him and he knew that if it reached its goal then he would cease to exist.

Sounds echoed through his head as he struggled to push himself up, his eyes locking on to swirling black sand. Fear churned in him, he was never going to see his friends again… Pitch had won, he had captured him…

_“Scheyeta!”_

The sound of his voice caused Jack to snap his head up, realisation hitting him before he pushed himself up. He wasn’t dying, he wasn’t captured by Pitch, how could he be Pitch was gone.

“Sandy!” He rasped out, his body pushing forward and down from the weight. “SANDY!” he tried again louder as he saw a golden glow before him.

“Wake up!” He yelled before dropping to his knees grasping his stomach. He used the last of his strength and lifted his staff before letting a jolt of frost explode from the tip.

His eyes snapped open before he shot up with a gasp, his lungs and chest burning with pain. He spluttered as he gasped trying to inhale the air that rushed forth.

 _Thank you Jack…_ Sandy uttered as he moved to his friends side, _I couldn’t shake that fear, that memory. I am sorry you had to experience that night, that moment..._ He continued, marvelling as Jack waved him off gasping out the phrase that’s what friends are fore before passing out in exhaustion.

Sandy gently picked his friend up off the floor and placed him on the bed, wondering what his life would have been like if Jack wasn’t in it.

 _A terrible thing…_ his mind resolved before he tinkled the sand over the boy and letting him have some good dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well what do you all think? If you want to see something let me know!
> 
> E


End file.
